One shots of Mabill & Reverse Dipifica
by AdoringLitOink
Summary: These two are my favorite OTPs, so hey, why not write a whole bunch of stories rather than doing my homework that is currently due when the weekend is over, right? Note: The Mabill part will NOT be reversed, only the Dipifica ones.


"Watch your head." said Dipper as he ducked his head, to avoid getting hit by a tree branch.

"Pfft, I'm not blind, Dipping Sauce, I can see perfectly- Oof!"

Dipper looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow at the Blonde. "You were saying?"

She blew a raspberry. "That proves nothing! These woods are full of Cukoo-i-ness! That branch might've even appeared out of no where!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, and continued his way, with lantern in hand. It was a dark night, the perfect night to be exact. A cold summer breeze. A million stars shining up the night sky. Not to mention, the blood moon was tonight. It only happens once every 667 years and he wasn't planning on missing it.

That is, unfortunately, he had to bump into the Northwest girl.

He had been planning to go with his sister, Mabel, to see it, but apparently, she had 'better' things to do. Probably like spy at Gideon from her favorite bush from his front yard.

Pacifica skipped her way into the woods, with a now annoyed looking teen. "Soooo, are you gonna summon some kind of demon out here?"

"No, I already have Will. And he's useless as ever, why would I want another one?"

"If you don't want that cute little blue triangle, I'd be more than glad to keep him." said Pacifica, crossing her arms.

Dipper felt a prick in his heart. Weird. That was new. He decided it was best to shrug it off. He opened his Journal to see where the Blood Moon would be located. He felt breathing on his shoulder, he turned his head 90 degrees to see the girl reading the journal over his shoulder.

He slammed the journal shut, and kept walking along the grass. He ignored the Blonde, who started talking not long after shutting the journal, for the rest of the way. She was talking something about chickens. Like he cared.

"And then I slaughtered that little-"

Like he said, he didn't- Wait, what?

"Pacifica Northwest? Slaughtering?" he sounded rather surprised, although he tried his best not to.

She grinned, jumping up and down. "Yay! You are listening. And Yeah, I did slaughter him."

"How-"

"With love."

Dipper continued his way, not even daring to look her in the eye.

"Aw, c'mon, Mr. Boring Pants! I thought you were fun."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok. Sorry, Mrs. Boring Pants."

Dipper groaned in frustration. This was gonna be a long night.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"... How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

" **No.** "

"... Okay, r-"

Dipper grabbed his amulet, that was resting just below his neck, and turned around to face the blonde, threatening her silently.

Their faces were at least 3 inches apart. His once brown eyes, glowed blue by the touch of his amulet. It was as if they pierced down into Pacifica's soul.

Pacifica quickly closed her mouth. She pretended to zip it close with her imaginary key and put the key in her pocket.

Dipper, satisfied with it finally being quiet, continued walking straight, observing his journal to make sure they were going in the right direction.

Pacifica sighed in boredom. This might've been the longest she stayed quiet. She looked around at the woods. She saw trees... trees... more trees... and trees. Did she mention trees already?

Pacifica saw Dipper's cape sway side to side by every step he took. Hmm... Dipper... Woods. Aha! She had just the thing to make this trip more enjoyable... Well, probably for her, and not Dipper.

She stopped walking, and saw Dipper going further away. She quickly hid behind a tree, before he could notice. It was not long until she no longer heard footsteps crunching leaves.

"Northwest?" she heard.

She covered her mouth in order for her to make any sounds that might come out. She took a peak from the tree to see Dipper's reaction.

He looked around the woods, trying to see if there was any sign of her. When nothing was spotted, he shrugged and carried on his way.

Pacifica pouted. Did he seriously not care? She saw as he went further away until nothing was seen anymore. This wasn't exactly how she planned how it would go. Maybe it was best if she went back to the Shack.

The Northwest girl started to walk away in the opposite direction of him, rather disappointed. Again, back with her boring game of 'Trees, trees and more trees'.

"Tree... tree... again tree... shadow that went just past me... wait, what?" she thought, as she stared into the distance.

She decided it would be best to walk faster and get back as soon as possible. While on the way, a branch snap was heard, which caused her to whip her head.

"... Dipping Sauce?"

Wait, no. She was stupid, why would he come for her? As if. She huffed a strand of hair that was on her face and turned back around, only to face a pale skinny thing with no face.

Pacifica stayed still, not wanting to cause any movements. She's had more than enough experience to know not all Gravity Falls creatures were friendly. Especially the scary looking ones.

However, it's as if the monster could sense her, even if it had no eyes. It's face opened as if it were it's mouth. Pacifica grabbed her imaginary key from her pocket, unzipped her mouth, and let out a scream.

Dipper stopped in his tracks when the familiar scream echoed throughout the woods. His cape flipped in the wind as he turned around to where the scream was heard.

"Pacifica!" He yelled out, only to recieve another scream, that called out his name. "I should've known she couldn't survive out here by herself..." He mumbled, as he felt his heart beat faster.

He caught the sight of a purple glow, not sure what it was, but thought it could have been a sign that that's where Pacifica could've been. When he got closer, the glow seemed to vanish, just for his lantern to light up the horrifying monster dragging Pacifica, who was now unconscious, through the ground. It seemed not to care about the boy, now that it now had at least one prey, or who knows how many more it could've gotten.

Dipper saw Pacifica's lip cut, bleeding and had a scar just down her cheek. It was obvious that she had made an attempt in trying to escape, just like how his victims would escape him when caught.

However, he was not pleased with seeing Pacifica hurt. Dipper dropped his lantern, to reach for his amulet, his fingertips making contact with it. His eyes glowed blue, only then the same color of blue surronded the monster, that was a Demogorgon from what he could tell since he has played 'Dungeons, Dungeons, & more Dungeons' before, hovering it up the ground.

The monster did not like Dipper's actions. It let Pacifica go, only to have it's face turn into it's mouth again. Not seeming to care, Dipper just slowly started to pull it's leg off. It roared in pain, struggling to be free from the force.

Pacifica squirmed, trying to get over her pain, and opened her eyes to see Dipper torturing the monster.

"Dipper! Stop!" she said.

Dipper ignored her cries, wanting to hurt it. He hasn't felt a fury like this. Not like he was complaining. He actually liked it. It made him even more powerful.

"Dipper!" she plead. She grutted, trying to get up, only to fall back down. Dipper shook his head, turning his head towards Pacifica's direction, to see her struggling to get up.

"Pacifica..." he whispered. Was she the reason why he felt he had the need to harm the Demogorgon? He looked back at it and back at the girl. Dipper decided to let the monster go, and he went up to Pacifica.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Please don't do it. Please don't kill it." she whimpered.

"Pacifica, it hurt you- wait, to hell with that- it was going to kill you to make you it's dinner!" his tone changing to an angry one.

"I-I know, but... it's part of it's nature, isn't it?"

Before Dipper could reply, the Demogorgon went up behind him, and clawed him on his back, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

"Dipper!" she cried. His eyes flashed open, with only anger, again reaching for his amulet. He got up from where Pacifica laid, to face the monster once more.

"No..." she begged. "No, no, no, no!" she struggled to get back up, only to notice that Dipper has pinned her down with his magic.

"Dipper Pines, don't you dare!" she growled.

Dipper took heavy breaths, not satisfied with the monster's doing, and started to choke it.

Pacifica couldn't bare to see the poor things end, so she covered her eyes, sobbing quietly.

Dipper heard her cries whatsoever, and felt a sting of pity. He rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the Demogorgon. He could've actually just killed it with more than a snap of his fingers, but the blonde's cries were distracting him to see if he was really doing the right thing.

He sighed in defeat, and only threw the monster to a tree, that actually whimpered from pain. Making sure that the monster would no longer get up for another match, Dipper walked up to Pacifica, looking down on her.

"Let's go." he said, calmly.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere with you." she sobbed.

Dipper sighed. "I didn't kill it."

Pacifica removed her hands from her eyes. "Y-You didn't?"

"Take a look." he stepped aside, for her to see it was only unconscious... for now.

Pacifica wiped her tears away, actually happy that not so much violence was done to it, despite the fact it wanted to eat her.

"Now, let's go, I won't be held for my actions if it wakes up again." he said, starting to walk away, picking his lantern back up.

Pacifica got up from the ground, and catched up with Dipper. It was silent on the way back to the town. She decided to break it, considering he did so much for to her tonight.

"... Thanks..." she said, barely above a whisper.

"No need to thank me. I just knew Gideon wouldn't have stopped annoying me if I hadn't done anything."

She giggled. "That's not what I meant, well, that too, but also for not killing it..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I was sure you wouldn't listen to me..." she hugged herself.

"I did. It would've been useless if I tried to kill it though. Only a dice roll of a Fireball could kill it."

Pacifica snickered. "Nerd."

"Hippie."

Pacifica smiled, but vanished at the thought at the damaged she's done. "Also I'm sorry you had to miss that Red light thing."

"Ah, the Blood Moon? There's always another one in 667 years." he answered. "I'm sure there's a immortality spell somewhere."

Pacifica sighed. Again, it was silent. She observed her surroundings were trees once more, but this time actually, there seemed to be more fireflies than last time.

"Dipper..."

"Hm?"

"Can... can I see that Journal of yours?"

"Ha! Nice try, Northwest."

"No, really. I'm sure I read something, but I can't remember."

He furrowed his eyebrows, now curious to know that the girl could actually read.

He hesitantly gave the Journal to her. She grabbed it out of his hand quickly to open it up to find the page she was looking for. While she was flipping through it, Dipper neared his hand to his amulet, in case she had any ideas to run off with it.

"Aha! Here it is." she said, beginning to read over it again, before the boy had slammed it shut in front of her face.

"What?"

She ignored his question, and slowly started to walk away, while reading the Journal. Dipper obviously followed her. She walked right into the fireflies, only to reveal a passage to a clear landscape and only the stars in the sky with the Moon, almost in the middle, to be there.

Dipper was actually stunned, but that didn't answer his question with what Pacifica had read.

"Don't you see?" she handed him the Journal back to him. She grabbed his lantern away from him, to show that the sweater that she was wearing was actually a glow-in-the-dark.

He raised an eyebrow, and looked back at his Journal, only to see that invisible ink was covered in it.

"'FOLLOW THE LIGHT. DON'T LOSE SIGHT.'"

"I've had enough adventures with Gideon to figure what that could've meant." she winked.

Dipper blinked. Twice. Did the Northwest girl actually solve something that he couldn't find?

She laughed at his dumbfounded face. She then skipped around the landscape, doing a cartwheel while at it, meanwhile the brunette boy stared at how she... didn't care if the most handsome known boy in the whole town that loved him was watching her. She would always judge him. She was not like others. She was her. She could care less of other people opinions.

He walked right over to her, though Pacifica did not notice until he grabbed her hand. Pacifica's dark blue eyes made contact to his brown eyes. Dipper stiffened, he has never done anything so close to a girl... well, maybe he has, but they didn't make his heart all fuzzy like right now. How was Pacifica doing this?! Did that Journal 3 that she and Gideon have has a Love Spell?!

He reached for the strand that was covering Pacifica's face, and put it behind her ear. Pacifica intertwined her fingers with his.

Suddenly, the dark night sky turned red. The two looked up, only to see the Moon has turned into a Blood red color that was shining on them. The Journal was right. He did feel different. Not with power... but something better.

He pulled Pacifica closer, which made her gasp. With his other arm, he wrapped it around her waist, as Pacifica put her free hand on his shoulder. The two began dancing, with the red colored spotlight following them around.

They came to a complete stop right in the middle of the landscape, with Moon in between. Dipper could only hear his and Pacifica's breathing tensely.

Dipper bit his lip, as he looked down at Pacifica's cut lip, with now dried blood. Pacifica looked away, but Dipper lifted her chin up. He slowly started to close his eyes and lean in, Pacifica doing the same. Not more than an inch away, the Moon's Red light disappeared, startling the two, pulling away quickly.

The moon was no longer in the middle, meaning it was now over. Dipper looked at how close they were, and cleared his throat. "W-We should get going he said."

Pacifica was caught off guard. "R-Right! Of course. Gideon is probably worried by now..."

Dipper hummed in response and let go off Pacifica, as she took a step back. He was already missing her touch. He went back to grab his lantern.

"Come."

Pacifica started to walk to his side, she took a quick glance once more at the landscape before leaving.

Back to the scene where the monster was left, it crawled into a hole that was in a tree. It didn't want to face that kid again, since the one that made it was telepathic as well.


End file.
